Espurr's Shadows 1: Ascension
by Sean.D.Rice.17
Summary: Chaos unfolds in a quiet Michigan county as Pokemon appear in the real world. But not all of them are normal... A short FanFic based off of many Pokemon fan's theories about Espurr and the mysterious arrival of Pokemon in the real world. This is my first FanFic, any and all critique is encouraged. Hope you like it. Expect monthly updates at the least.
1. Chapter 1

Sean Rice, John Ortiz, and Chase Wolff

6/21/14

Laughter filled the air as Michael was sent flying, and badly hit the wall opposite of Espurr. He felt blood trickling down from the back of his head, and tasted it in his mouth as well.

"You might as well give up. Even with your power, I am unstoppable."

Michael looked up at Espurr, then at the Umbreon standing behind him.

Espurr smiled wickedly, then turned to Umbreon.

At that moment, Michael noticed Umbreon had a dark mist swirling around him, and his yellow eyes were flaming with fury.

"Attack," Espurr ordered.

Umbreon rushed forward with Quick Attack, directly towards Michael. He stood up.

"Umbre...Umbreon?" Michael asked, clutching his stomach.

Umbreon slammed into him, knocking him down once more. Michael coughed up blood this time.

There's no way... I won't fight him! He thought.

He had to focus.

"Umbreon, please." He begged. His ears drooped.

Umbreon didn't hesitate, stepping back and aiming Shadow Ball.

As Umbreon launched the move, time seemed to slow down. Michael was staring right into Umbreon's eyes. There was no sympathy in them. He almost felt like he was watching himself from Umbreon's point of view. Tears broke loose of Michael's will, and fell freely.

Shadow Ball loomed towards him.

Chapter 1

8 days earlier, 6/13/14

2:12 PM

"Honestly Michael, I don't think you did that bad this year."

Michael turned to look at his sister, Lauren, who was still staring at the road while she spoke. He was relieved that she wasn't blowing her top again.

Lauren had told Michael that, based on hard hard he made Spanish I seem, as long as he gets a passing grade for both years, she didn't care all that much about what his grade was. Michael was satisfied that his scheme worked; he hated having to take a World Language, especially since he was no fan of talking in general.

Michael turned his head to face the car window closest to him.

"I'm just glad the year's over…"

"Doesn't mean you get out of chores, Michael."

"Yeah, I know."

Michael's iPhone vibrated in his left pocket. He took it out and opened the Messages App. His friend Leon had sent him a message.

Leon: michael try to NOT get your ass whooped in Smite today

Leon left a wink emote on another message Sighing, Michael began typing back. But before he could send the message, another notification showed up from the top of the screen, from the weather app. Curious, Michael tapped it. The app reported a sudden severe thunderstorm rolling in from south of Michigan. Storms like those are normal there, but what concerned Michael is that the same news channel as this app reported all week to be sunny just a few days earlier.

"What's with the dark clouds all of a sudden?" Lauren asked out of the blue.

Michael looked up into the sky in front of him. In minutes, dark, low lying clouds were rolling in towards them.

"Well, can't expect those weather forecasters to get everything right," Michael stated, fixated on the sky. It quickly grew dark, almost like it came out of some sort of nightmare.

Michael frowned. He was surprised how dark the environment got in such a short amount of time.

Many seconds of uneasy silence followed. The only thing Michael could hear was the sounds the car was making, that mostly being the noisy Ford Fusion engine. Lauren retained her focus on the road.

"Woah!" She exclaimed. A car(?) had sped past them on their left side, drove in front of their car, then hit the breaks. Lauren was fast to react, however, and steered to the right to avoid the rogue driver.

Michael's mind, triggered by the incident, sent him back 11 years ago. He was in his parents' car, which was going down a dirt road he had never seen before. He heard bits of his parents' conversation. They were talking about him, he knew, but he only caught a little bit of what they were saying.

"...to protect Michael. No matter the cost."

Then he saw the front of the car ripped off. He heard screams. He knew they belonged to his parents. Michael never saw them alive again.

Michael's mind was sent back to the present, tears running down his face. He couldn't stand seeing anything close to a car crash. It didn't matter if it was on television or in real life. It always sent him back to that day when he was a toddler. Over Lauren's excessive cursing, Michael heard cars behind them crash.

Michael and Lauren both yelped as the windshield suddenly exploded into a mess of sharp glass. Michael caught a glance of something purple before he was thrust into an airbag. There was darkness, accompanied by complete silence. It all happened too quick.

Is this... death? Michael thought, becoming more scared by the second.

A room slowly faded into view before his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy!"

Michael saw a faint memory of himself once again as a young child.

He was in a preschool office with his father and a woman that Michael didn't know. He was crying because he just heard the teacher say that he is no longer allowed here.

"That boy is real trouble," the woman says as she steps out into the hallway, putting a phone up to her ear.

Michael's father bent down to his visual level, his face barely visible, though Michael could see his father's calm smile through his tears.

"I know it wasn't your fault. I'm gonna fix all of this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michael's memory faded. He slowly opened his eyes. While his vision focused, he noticed he was in a hospital room. A digital clock on the wall in front of him read 5:03. AM? PM? Michael couldn't tell. A mirror below the clock assured him that he was still wearing his MSU shirt and jeans. Michael was the only one in there; no other patients occupied the adjacent beds. He looked at the bed he was on and noticed his wrists and ankles were strapped down.

Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead, traveled down his chin, reaching his neck before evaporating instantly, feeling seconds of refreshing coolness before feeling slightly warm.

_The light…_ Michael thought as he began to stare at the almost blinding florescent lights that dotted the ceiling. _It feels like it's, burning me…_ He felt like running and hiding in the darkest place in the world.

It felt like hours passed by the time the door to the room opened.

"Good morning," a slightly-low pitched voice spoke as it's owner came walking into the room. He looked like he was in his late fifties. His gray hair suggested he was older than that. "How do you feel?"

Michael sensed no emotion in the man's question, like he was used to asking everyone that.

"Fine," he lied. Michael felt far from it.

"I am Dr. Stafford." It almost sounded forced. Michael swore the doctor was on a verge of ending that sentence with a long, old man sigh. The doctor had his focus on the clipboard in his hands, flipping through documents, and hardly spared a glance at Michael.

Suddenly thinking of Lauren, Michael spoke out of the blue.

"My sister," he said, almost shakingly, out of both fear and anger. "Lauren, where is she?"

Michael realized that his voice had changed; it sounded deeper, like he had aged really fast in a short time. But why he was angry? Michael was confused on where all his anger was coming from. He felt himself getting very warm now, and his vision blurred for a second.

Doctor Stafford had a face that said, "I really wish I weren't here right now." But Michael felt there was more to it than that. He sensed fear. Like He was actually thinking "Holy shit if he suddenly broke those ties..." in his head. Stafford was scared of him.

Since when could Michael sense fear like that?

"Your sister," Stafford said. "is all right. She suffered no major injuries from the accident, and was released within half an hour. You, on the other hand…" He paused for a moment. "Well, you've probably figured out why you're still here." He smiled in an attempt to show that he was trying to be polite. It didn't help. But Michael was relieved to know that Lauren was okay. He just hoped that she knew he was okay as well.

"You didn't sustain _any_ injuries at all," Stafford continued. "Which is surprising, based off of how much damage the right side of the car took…"

"So, uh, when do I leave?" Michael cut in.

Dr. Stafford did not answer.

"You said I was fine, right? That means I'll leave this place soon, right?" Michael asked.

Stafford shook his head.

"I'll be nice and won't sugarcoat it for you. You're a threat to the world…" Dr. Stafford flipped through his clipboard, apparently finding what he was looking for. He showed the page to Michael.

He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

The picture looked slightly blurry, giving away that is was an ametur photo. In the photo was a completely wrecked car. It was Lauren's Ford Fusion, Michael could tell. Someone was lying on the ground on the right side of the Fusion. Sprawled on the ground, the person had black fur all over their body, except for parts of their limbs; golden ovals showed amidst the black fur. The person's mouth hung open, revealing two pairs of fangs, one on the upper jaw and the other on the lower jaw. What _really_ stuck out to Michael, however, were the ears. Where human ears should have been were long, pointed ears, each with a golden ring that went around them.

"No, that isn't me," Michael said shakingly. He was avoiding the fact that he somehow _knew_ that this was him. "Nice photoshop skills, though. Please, let me leave now."

Stafford heard a slight change in Michael's voice when he finished his sentence. He also noticed that Michael's whole body was intensifying.

Stafford was afraid this would happen.

He pulled out an LG Cosmos; one of those boring 2006 phones that companies still sell. He pressed a few buttons, and put the phone to his ear, and turned around.

"Is the drug ready?" Stafford tried to whisper yet Michael could hear him anyway.

Stafford was becoming more afraid of Michael by the second, half expecting him to slink right out of his ties and snuff Stafford's life. But he had to keep his cool. Old man cool. Or else Michael will realize what they're going to do to him and kill everyone in the facility. Upon hearing his colleague's reply, Stafford went to leave the room. But when he tried the door, it was locked.

Mumbling angrily, Stafford pulled out a ring of keys, leaving his clipboard on the table beside Michael's bed. Michael silently struggled to break free.

Stafford found the right key and opened the translucent windowed door to leave the room; locking it behind him. The moment the door clicked, Michael jerked his left wrist upward in an attempt to break the tie. He did it on his first try. Same with the other wrist as well. After untying his ankles, Michael slid off the bed and landed on the cold floor feet first. He picked up the clipboard off the table and rummaged through some of the papers.

One page caught his attention, having a picture of a giant piston looking machine in a badly lit room. Among the many other sketches and scribbles on the page, "Zetsumetsu Device" was written in bold letters near the top. In fine print below _Zetsumetsu_ was the word _Extinction_.

Michael didn't care where he was, or what the _Zetsumetsu_ was. He knew he just had to get the hell out of there.


End file.
